


Doctor Novak to the rescue

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Emma, Ben is Deans son, Daddy Dean, Doctor AU, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Good Guy Dean, Hospital, Lonely Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a lonely single father and Castiel has just the thing to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Novak to the rescue

Castiel rubbed his eyes as he stood in front of the coffee machine in the break out area. The clock on the wall said four in the morning and Cas sighed he'd been on the ICU for twenty two hours and felt ready to drop luckily he only had two hours left of his shift and then he could go home and sleep. He looked at the mud water they called coffee before downing it and flipping through a chart the nurse had just given him.

Ten year old boy with a dislocated shoulder, he shook his head it was probably some irresponsible parent letting their kid do something dangerous to make some dumb youtube video. He had seen enough child injuries over stupid videos in his time at the hospital. He got up cursing his aching feet and stretched making his back pop. The room with the child in wasn't far from the break area thankfully so he straightened himself out and walked out the room.

When he got to the room he saw a young boy sat still on the bed he looked very out of it, a man his age was holding a baby in his arms and he looked ready to fall over, the baby girl was crying and the father looked like the felt the same.

“Emma, angel of mine, calm down sweetie we have to get your big brothers arm all fixed up otherwise his mummy won't let him come and stay with us again.” 

Cas cleared his throat as he walked into the room. “Hello I'm doctor Novak, how can I help today.”

“Oh doctor, thank god, Ben was sleep walking he fell right off his bunk, I was putting emma down to sleep and I heard the thud went upstairs and he was still asleep sat in the room I woke him up and he said his shoulder hurts and that thing don't look right. God please fix it Lisa will never let me have him again if I send him home all broken.” The man looked like he was going to cry. “She never even told me he had started sleep walking or else I would have got him a bed on ground level.” 

Cas felt his heart break for the man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “There is no need to worry his shoulder is dislocated I can get it set back in place and he should be fine in no time.” 

“Will it hurt him, please don't hurt him!” Tears were falling down the boys fathers cheeks and Cas gave him a sad smile. 

“He will be fine it make be uncomfortable when I reset the bone but the pain killers will take care of most of it, why don't you head down to the cafeteria and I will get the nurse to come help me then I can come find you once we're sorted with Ben.” He looked at the man and then place a finger on Emma's head. “I think this little angel might be hungry our cafeteria offers a wide selection from premade formulas to solid foods maybe you should try and get something in her tummy while you're waiting.

The man nodded and kissed his sons head. “You be good for the nice doctor Ben okay. Daddy won't be far I promise.” Ben nodded slightly. “That's my big brave boy.” the man left the room with the baby and Cas sighed.

“Your dad seems like a good guy Ben.” The ten year old nodded but he looked half asleep. “Lets get you all fixed up okay little man.”

“Okay then you can fix daddy too.” The ten year old slurred.

 

 

Dean sat in the cafeteria with Emma in a high chair one of the ladies had found for him. He scooped a small spoon of puréed carrots out of the bowl and gave it to her on the spoon. “Come on little lady, I promise I will get you some apple pie slop when you eat all your carrots.” She opened her mouth and he smiled. “There's my girl, here comes the impala, broom broom.” Emma laughed and Dean smiled. “Look at that we don't need no mnummies to do this, would be nice if daddy could find someone, maybe mister blue eyed doctor is single. He probably isn't, wouldn't be into an old fuddy like me with two kids.” Emma pouted and Dean chuckled. “Yeah yeah I know angel, don't be so hard on myself.” 

“You know she's right you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.” The blue eyed doctor sat down opposite him. “The blue eyed doctor is single by the way.”

Dean was caught between blushing and laughing. “Doctor Novak. Hows Ben.” 

“He is doing good, he is asleep at the moment. I got his arm reset and he's all patched up in a sling. It'll be a few hours before we can discharge him, because he fell out the bed I want to make sure that he didn't get a concussion when he wakes up.” Dean nodded and looked back at Emma. “I have to get back to my rounds but I will be in to check on Ben again before I get off.” Dean nodded looking back to blue eyes with a smile. 

“I'll finish getting Emma fed and then I will head back up to the room.” He smiled. “I'll see you later then doctor Novak.” Doctor Novak left for his rounds and Dean looked at Emma. “You should be my little match maker kiddo maybe you could flash those baby blues of yours at doctor handsome and get your old dad a date huh?” Emma blew a bubble to agree and Dean laughed.

 

 

Dean sat in the room watching Ben sleep it was only six in the morning so they'd probably be here for another few hours. Emma was sleeping in her car seat which just left him alone with no one to talk to. Another half an hour passed and there was a soft knock at the door, the doctor came in but this time he was wearing a red knitted sweater and a pair of jeans. 

“Hows Ben doing?” he asked in a whisper when he came in.

“Looks good he's been sleeping alright.” 

“That's good.” Cas checked all his vitals quickly without waking the boy up before flopping gently in the chair beside Dean. “My names Castiel by the way.” He whispered offering Dean his hand. 

“Dean.” Dean offered back shaking the doctors hand. “So what time do you get off Cas.”

“About ten minutes ago.” He said with a sleepy smile. He looked Dean in the eyes, “what's your story Dean? How'd a man like you end up with two kids and no ladies shouting about how one of them got hurt.”

“I'm a single dad, Bens mum is two states away and Emma's well I don't know to be honest she just dumped the baby with me one day and left Emma was only three days old.” 

“How old is she now.” 

“Six months, doesn't feel like any time at all to be honest with you.”

“No they grow so quick.” Cas looked at her little face. “Do you mind if maybe I stay here with you for a little bit you look like you could use the company.”

“I would love that.” Dean said blushing slightly at the nice offer.

“Ben said the funniest thing to me when I was getting him ready to do the procedure.” Dean hummed for Cas to carry on. “Yeah, he asked me if I could fix you when I was finished fixing him.” 

“Little traitor,” Dean chuckled. “He's been trying to hook me up with someone ever since Emma was born. He thinks I'm lonely and need someone to take care of me.” 

“Well do you?” Cas said and put his hand gently over Deans. Dean looked up at Cas who was looking at him with wide gentle eyes. The doctor softly brushed his thumb over Deans hand and Dean gave a sad smile.

“Yeah I kinda do.” 

 

Two years later:

“Doctor Novak.”

“Mister Winchester.” Cas chuckled sitting down at the breakfast bar in their house and pouring himself some coffee. Dean smiled flipping some pancakes for breakfast while Emma fused in her high chair. “And good morning to you little one are you waiting for daddy's famous pancakes?” 

“Yes papa.” She said grinning happily. “Daddy, hungry, now.”

“Yeah yeah I'm coming sweetheart.” He flipped the pancakes onto a large stack on a plate and carried them to the breakfast table placing one on the plastic plate and cutting it into tiny pieces for her before serving some for himself and Cas. “You know Cas, I have decided that I don't like the name Novak it sounds weird.”

“I thought you loved my name.” Cas said with a frown.

Dean shook his head swallowing a mouthful of pancake. “Nope, I think Castiel Winchester has a better ring to it.” Cas laughed at his boyfriend. Dean stood up and walked around the table holding a ring up on a chain. “What do ya say Novak, do we have some good news to tell Ben next week when he comes up for the summer?” Cas nodded and let Dean place the necklace around his neck. 

“I can make doctor Winchester work.”


End file.
